Confliction Of Kian: Book I
by Julius Night
Summary: Following the sway of the seven books. This is the story of OC Jack Kian, who was dubbed at birth as being "The Second Darkness." Yet fate splits him from his true parents and orginal birthright. He enters Hogwarts the same year as The Boy Who Lived and quickly chooses sides. Will he be able to walk to path of righteousness? Or will he succumb to his true destiny? Read the Prologue
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

Set nearly a week after The Boy Who Lived was set on the porch of Number 4 Privet Drive.

More author notes once you finish the prologue.

And nope, I in fact do not own Harry Potter or anything else I write about.

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore, accompanied by several members of the Order of the Phoenix crept through an old damp shack on the southern most tip of England. A light fog that rolled in from the sea through the several broken windows kept the rooms precariously dangerous and bathed in an ill faded light. Members of the Order could barely see the remains of the three Death Eaters that laid on the ground, killed only moments before. They continued onward through the derelict residence, constantly turning and creeping as silently as possible. Dumbledore was in the lead, carefully scanning his hand and wand to detect the hidden enchantments that booby trapped each room. In the adjacent room from where they were searching, a young child began to cry.

The eight assembled Order of the Phoenix members spread out into a reverse V formation as Dumbledore wrapped his hand around the doorknob. All wands were at the ready as he slowly opened the tarnished wooden door. Sounds of its creaking penetrated throughout the house. Slowly Dumbledore entered, behind him entered Moody on the left and Shacklebolt on the right. A dark carriage stood near the room's only window, where the sound of the child within grew steadily louder.

Suddenly a Death Eater emerged from the shadows behind the door. He wrapped an arm around Moody's neck and placed the tip of his wand to the side of his head. Dumbledore and Shacklebolt turned quickly but did not dare fire a spell as Moody's whole body was being used as a shield.

"Stay outside," Dumbledore said sternly to the other members of the Order who were about to rush into the room. "We can handle this."

"You can't handle anything Dumbledore, you should have never came here," spat the Death Eater with trembling words.

"The Dark Lord has fallen, there is no reason for you to continue this fight anymore," Dumbledore said carefully, not wanting to send the Death Eater over the edge.

"I don't believe your lies you old fool!" said the Death Eater with his grip on Moody slipping. "Now this Auror's blood will be on your hands!"

Alastor Moody buckled his head back, breaking the Death Eater's nose and sending him recoiling back. The tip of the Death Eater's wand fired off the killing curse that narrowly missed Moody as it harmlessly hit the floor. Moody moved quickly to the left as Dumbledore and Shacklebolt fired their curses, hitting him squarely in the chest. The Death Eater slumbled back into the room's corner, then fell to the ground dead.

"That was too risky Alastor," Dumbledore scolded mildly.

"I would not still be alive if I didn't take so many risks, Dumbledore," came Moody's reply as he shook off the stink of the Death Eater from his overcoat. "That is our target, correct?" Moody asked, pointing towards the carriage.

Dumbledore nooded and said, "Proceed with caution."

The others flooded into the small room now. A few giving winks and nods to the extremely talented, yet reckless Auror. Dumbledore went double as slow now, his wand nimble to detect the enchantments that were sure to be around the child. Inside the carriage, the cries continued to go on and on.

Less than a minute later Dumbledore cautiously stood at the edge of the carriage, looking in. The cries of the year old baby boy slowed down quite a bit as soon as he saw Dumbledore staring down at him. The child had bright blue eyes that seemed to mirror the wizard, as well as unruly mop of dark hair. Order of the Phoenix members circled around the child as soon as their search of the room was complete. The child was looking up to see eight new faces, all grimly looking down at him.

"Let's just do it and get out of here," Moody said quickly.

"That was never the plan Alastor," Dumbledore said, not taking his eyes off the child.

"I don't see any other alternative," said Moody. "We know what this child is, and so do our enemies! It is best if we just finish this now."

"It is a harmless child," said Arthur Weasley in a soft tone.

Arthur reached his hand down tenderly towards the child, but Dumbledore's hand immediately shot out and grabbed his wrist. As Arthur's eyes questionly looked up towards Dumbledore, his wand was moved forward to reveal several deadly curses that were inches above the child.

Arthur gulped, "I owe you another one, don't I?" he said.

Dumbledore disregarded his statement for the moment as he let go of his wrist.

"Harmless child?" Moody said. "You know that this is a child of darkness!"

"He has done nothing," Arthur challenged.

"Oh, then I suppose that you will gladly take this monster home with you, right? Raise it as one of your own too? Hell, he would fit right in Arthur, they are almost the same age after all," Moody said.

Arthur and Moody went quiet as the room again filled with silence. Nearly everyone was torn to consider the unthinkable, even with the knowledge that this was the offspring of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That fact did nothing to make targeting such a young child bearable.

"Nobody shall harm him," Dumbledore said sternly as began breaking the enchantments that surrounded the child. "For now he will be raised far away from the wizarding world."

"Do you mean to admit him to Hogwarts when he becomes of age?" Moody asked cynically.

"Yes," Dumbledore said without a moment of hesitation.

"That would be a disaster Albus!" Moody exclaimed. "Let it live, sure. But do not let the curse be able to study magic! You know what he has the ability to become!"

"Do you have such little faith in me, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked as he lifted the slightly frightened child up and into his arms.

When Moody huffed and looked away, Dumbledore continued. "I believe there is hope for everyone. Where the actions of the past will have no consequence to the future of one's soul as long as they follow what lies in their heart. And this child will be a testament to that truth."

End of Prologue

**A/N:** Ahhh so as you might have guessed this is a fic about the child of Lord Voldemort. As you also might have guessed his is nearly Harry's age as well. This fic will center around him as being the main character that runs through all the plot lines of the seven books. Becoming of course the ultimate rival to Harry. Though stopping of course for all deviations and sight-seeing attractions that a writer like myself would show you along that road.

This will be done on a year to year basis as the books were. Also they will be less childish and probably rated M on later fics for years 5,6 and 7. Which I will do if there are fans out there willing to read it.

So rate, review, follow, favorite, all that wonderful goodness, so on and so forth.


	2. Another Troubled Case

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Harry Potter or anything else I write about.

Chapter 1

Several years went by before Jack Kian transferred from orphanage to orphanage. The first one that he was brought to was among the finest in all of England. The facility was well equipped and funded with a high rate of adoption. Jack was a prime candidate to many couples seeking a child. Easily outclassing many others around him with his sharp wit and charming good looks.

Though it seemed that all those interested in him would become less enthused the more they got to know the boy. Already for a child at such a young age he developed a somewhat reclusive superiority complex. At times he would deliberately shun and ignore possible foster families that took a liking to him. Nearly all of them noticed what they referred to as a "menacing demeanor." His stark blue eyes showed no warmth. In fact, under the right circumstances, they could chill you to the bone.

Jack was sent to another orphanage at the age of seven after an unfortunate accident resulted in the death of another orphan. The scene took place in the communal shower room. The other boy slipped on the wet tiles and the awkward fall left the boy with a broken neck. Many of the other orphans pointed their fingers at Jack as being responsible, as they were the only two in the room at the time. Not to mention the tension that had been escalating between the two of them for months. After a short investigation determined no marks indicating foul play were found on the boy, the staff still decided to transfer Jack somewhere else. To them, their biggest concern was how Jack showed absolutely no emotion or care to the fact that the boy died.

Then he was sent to another orphanage after a few months, then another and another. All the while his record was filling up with permanent black ink, expressing concerns and citations of odd behavior from various other orphanage directors. Until at last he reached the end of the road at age nine. The Mericem Home for Delinquent Boys was the last stop for unstable youth that still held out the chance for adoption. The place was as downtrodden and rough as it gets, only a minor step above a juvenile prison. Their usual method of rehabilitation was isolation, their usual method of teaching was with a broom and mop.

Suprisingly, the long hours of daily cleaning that the hardened orphans worked on did little to improve the look of the place. It always appeared dirty, moldy and musty. To Jack, the hours of scrubbing nearly the same thing every day was not as intolerable as the others around him. Who were usually a few years older and much stronger. Owing to the fact that many staff members avidly choose not to get involved with minor confrontations.

After another scuffle that left Jack with a bruised cheek and stronger feelings of hatred, another boy timidly walked up to him.

"You should be lucky you're so scary," he said. "That's why only the stupid ones mess with you."

"I scare them?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well yea, you are a bit odd you know," he said.

Jack was soon given his own room away from the other boys. This happened after another scuffle that left two other boys with concussions from a wooden broom handle. Jack was thankful for the quiet of the tiny room, with only a cot and window with iron bars. It was in the next few days that Jack made his first true friend, not with another boy at the orphanage, but with a snake. An adder that had somehow made its way into Jack's room as he slept and coiled itself around his left arm.

Waking up in the morning he was obviously startled. But the snake was docile, almost appearing friendly. Though it was somewhat frightening in appearance with a silver on black pattern and being nearly two feet long. Jack had never before come in contact with a snake, yet wondered if they ever acted like this. Just staring upwards at a human with a look of reverence, like it was looking upon its mother. He began to talk to it out of boredom, and had the strangest feeling that the creature understood every word he said. He decided to name him Charlie, though he had no idea if it was a boy or girl.

The months went by and into a bitterly cold winter. Charlie had taken up the habit of never leaving from the folds of Jack's clothes, except of course to hunt mice late at night. On one particular day Jack was alone on the second floor corridor, cleaning the moldy baseboards. When at the end of the hall appeared one of the boys that he had so savagely afflicted with a broom. Instantly he began stomping towards him, seething with anger.

"Thanks a lot for the scars you little freak!" the boy said, motioning to the several scars along his forehead and right cheek.

Charlie bounded out of left sleeve of Jack's tattered sweater and onto the ground. The boy stopped cold a few feet away as Charlie swayed slightly from side to side, hissing dangerously. Perhaps that could have been the end of it for now, and the boy would have simply walked away, but that did not happen. Jack still felt a strong mixture of fear and hate as Charlie suddenly rushed towards the boy as fast as he could. The boy screamed loudly and jumped back as Charlie striked forward, but the distance was too far. In a swift motion the boy rebounded, lifted his leg and stomped Charlie's head flat.

Jack's heart flew into his throat and he began to grow very very cold. Hearing the scream, a member of the staff turned the corner at the end of corridor.

"What are you two bastards up to?" he asked.

"Just a snake," the boy said, still nervous at his slight brush with death. "I've killed it."

"Get down to the dining hall, lunch is being served!" he commanded.

The boy turned and followed him as Jack stood very still in the hallway. After a few moments he went forward and kneeled on the ground. He was on the verge of tears as he looked down at Charlie, he was dead beyond any doubt. But he did not cry, he had never cried and had no intent of starting now. Instead he vied to get even with the brute who would dare do this. Determined to give Charlie a proper burial, he picked him up tenderly and set his still body in his large, oversized pocket.

He was the last to arrive in line at the dining hall. When he finally got his tray of nearly inedible food, he sat and stared at the boy a few tables away. Jack continued to stare, even after his friends noticed and got the boy's attention to look back. The boy laughed and began to slam his fist on the table repeatedly in a mocking gesture. Jack's stare continued as he thoughtlessly reached a hand into his pocket and held Charlie's lifeless body.

Moments later the boy's boisterous attitude began to change as his face took on a grimacing look. His hand rose up to cover his mouth as he began coughing blood that leaked through his fingers. Then his nose began to bleed and his whole body began to spasm. Cries from his friends at the table alerted everyone as the boy fell out of his chair and began rolling listlessly on the ground.

"Someone get the nurse in here!" the senior staff member shouted out as he darted forward.

But it was useless, the boy was pronouced dead before the nurse arrived, his veins still and quiet. Everyone was standing around in a large circle with horrified expressions, everyone except Jack. As he began to calm down and take notice of the world around him, Charlie began to wrap himself around his hand and travel up his sleeve.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Arrival Of The Potions Master

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Harry Potter or anything else I write about.

Fastforward a year and a half in time.

Chapter 2

Severus Snape apparated nearly a block away from the Mericem Home for Delinquent Boys on the morning of July 31st. He looked around to observe the miserable, squalid area. The overcast grey skies above did little to improve the general image either. He began walking past the abandoned shops and warehouses until he reached the gates of the orphanage. The tall rusty iron gate was locked at all times to prevent the troubled youth from so easily escaping. Therefore Severus was subjected to ring the buzzer and wait for someone to come out and grant him admission. 'And to think that people would come here looking for a child?' Severus muttered.

After a minute of waiting he pressed the buzzer again and let his finger linger on the button. Finally the door opened and a timid looking boy who was no older than six stumbled down the porch steps towards him. His clothes were baggy and he had almost as much grime attached to him as a chimney sweeper.

"Yes Sir, how may I help you Sir?" the boy said.

It was obvious to Severus that he was trying to put up his best front. Just a look into the child's eyes would show that he hated every word he just said. In return the boy began to size up the stranger behind the bars. His eyes searched for openings in his stark black robes, looking for folds and creases where the man might hold something valuable.

"Take me to your director," Severus said curtly.

"I am sorry Sir, but meetings with the director are by appointment only Sir," said the boy.

Severus's eyes rolled back slightly. "Of course I have an appointment boy, now will you open the gate!"

The young child tensed up for a moment before he nervously searched in his pockets for the key. Jumping up on the lowest bar for height, the boy slid in the key and heard a loud click before swinging the door open. Severus quickly walked past as he heard the gate close and lock behind him. The boy ran to catch up with the fast moving potions master.

"His office is on the fourth floor Sir. I can take y-" the boy began before being interrupted by a staff member.

"Oh no you won't you little thief. Now get back to yer work," a man that worked on the staff said sternly, watched the kid quickly trot away.

Then the staff member dressed in grey observed Severus for a long moment.

"I take it that you're not here to adopt, right?" he said in a cheeky fashion.

"Simple deduction," Severus replied through pressed lips. "I have a meeting at nine with your director."

"Right..." the man said, keeping his eyes painted to the pale man in black.

"Time is of the essence," Severus said. So far this muggle was even worse than the kid.

"Right then, follow me will yer," he said turning away.

Through long corridors and four flights of shakey stairs, Severus followed the man. All the while taking in the grim condition of the place. He knew full well the identity of the child who he was to meet today. Which made it all the more understandable on why Dumbledore chose him of all people for this task. But it true regard it was a feeling of anxiousness that prevailed over him at the moment. The thoughts of seeing a true monster with the face of the Dark Lord leering at him was in the forefront of his mind. After all, growing up in places such as this, he must have already developed his attitude.

"If you're from the government, tell em two things. One, we need more funding. And two, to stop throwing more of em on top of each other in here, jus send em somewhere else, got that?" said the man when he knocked on the door at the end of the fourth floor corridor.

Severus ignored him completely, as footsteps were heard approaching from the opposite side of the door. An eye appeared at the peephole before another click was heard that released a lock and the door opened. A somewhat burly older man stood at the threshold wearing a distasteful expression and suit to match.

"Your nine o' clock Sir," said the staff member in formal tone.

"Ah yes," the director said as he reacted to Severus the same way as all the other muggles. "Well come on in," he said a moment later, waving the staff member away and shutting the door, being extra sure to lock it back. Severus took a seat as the older man circled around his desk to do the same.

"Now who did you say that you represent again?" said the older man, not bothering to have introductions.

"A private boarding school that has extended a scholarship to one of the orphans residing here," Severus said.

"Jack Kian, is it?" asked the director.

"Correct, that is the boy in question," responded Severus.

"Now tell me, how does someone from here get selected for this 'scholarship?'" the director asked.

"It is a new program from the ministry of education to help troubled youth," Severus smoothly lied.

"Look, I don't care either way. Just tell me if we become responsible should an incident occur while he is on your watch?" came another question from the director.

"You will have no liability once the boy enters our custody," coldly answered Severus to the old man's impassive stare.

"His complete case file that you requested," the director said as he lifted up a stuffed folder and extended his arm out.

Severus leaned forward and took it. Flipping open the first page and quickly scanning through the next few, he noticed a set of eerie similarities. The life of Jack Kian was summed up in a few words. Most notable among them was the word 'emotionless.'

"I have been running this establishment for nearly thirty years now," said the old man suddenly. "And that boy is one of the strangest I've ever seen. If you can give opportunity to a boy here, I suggest you choose someone else."

"Tell me what type of behavior that you have seen," Severus asked, closing the folder and looking back up at the director.

The old man leaned forward slightly onto his desk and laced his fingers together. "The boy is just so...odd," he said. "He won't mingle with the other orphans or even acknowledge them most of the time. He has no ability to connect with anything, and yet should he become offended, lash out violently. Not to mention the deaths."

"What deaths?" Severus asked, slightly suprised but not at all shocked to hear that word come up.

"His name was cited in two deaths of orphans. One was when he was seven at another orphanage. A boy broke his neck in the shower room, several others testified against him but nothing could be proven. The other happened here nearly two years ago now. The official report listed the cause of death as organ failure. But I have never seen a healthy twelve year old boy just up and die from such a thing. The aftermath played out the same as the first.

Also the snake that the boy keeps. Some of the others say they have heard him talk to it. The boy does not need a scholarship, he needs a decent institution," finished the director.

"Where is the boy now?" Severus asked.

"Top floor, it is where we keep our liabilities. They all have their own room and are kept alone most of the time," said the director.

Severus stood up from the chair to indicate he was ready to go.

"Very well," said the director as he kept that same glare on Severus that he had already grown accustomed to in this place. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

End of Chapter 2


	4. Proposition

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Harry Potter or anything else I write about.

Chapter 3

The long corridor extending through the top floor was by far the dirtiest area of the orphanage. Since the boys up here were contained like inmates, very little cleaning ever happened. Especially by any of the other children on the lower levels. The fear was very real of them setting one loose or for the passage of contraband. Therefore the thick heavy odor of mold and large families of spiders were everywhere to be seen.

The director stopped in front of a door on the left side of the corridor, room number 7. He gave Severus a scorning look before sliding in the key and unlocking the door. For the first time in many years, Severus felt a strong mix of excitement and a twinge of fear course through him.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Kian" said the director as normally as he could at the doorway.

The door was then opened all the way for Severus to see in from where he stood. Both kept their feet firmly locked in place. The sight that greeted their eyes was not at all shocking, only eerie, especially to the director. Jack sat in the middle of the dirty, cramped room with his back turned towards the door. He did not move or make any indication of noticing the two men standing at the entrance only a few feet behind him.

Sighing loudly, the director turned towards Severus.

"You still want him?" said the director in a disparaging tone.

Severus gave the man one last cold look before taking a step inside.

"Knock when you want to be let out," he said as the door swung shut behind him and an audible click was heard.

Taking another short step forward, Severus stood barely a foot away from the boy's back. Jack's clothes were old and dirty and the back of his head showed long unkempt hair. Still he did not react, though it was obvious by the way he was sitting that he was alive, awake even. Severus's eyes scanned the room that was far too small for anyone to tolerate living in. A small stained cot was pressed against the corner with a sink toilet against the opposite side. A short stack of tattered books were near the bed and a grimy window with iron bars on the outside let in only a little bit of light.

"You are no longer meditating," Severus said.

Jack still remained silent as Charlie slithered across the interior shoulders of his shirt. The snake came out of his collar and glared at Severus. Though it was only a small snake and an eleven year old boy with no prior magical training, Severus still kept his fingers within reach of his wand. The Hogwarts potions master was never one to let his guard down. But seeing how Jack was set on rudely ignoring him and an adder was poised to strike, he decided to talk again.

"I came here with a proposition for you," said Severus.

"You're not like the others," returned Jack suddenly.

Severus was slightly pleased to finally get a reaction, and not a violent one. Also to hear that his voice was nothing like his former master. Though it was cold and a bit hoarse, he attributed that to malnutrition and his current environment. "Others? You mean muggles," Severus said.

At that, Jack half turned from where he sat and looked up at the looming Severus Snape. His look was of curiosity but also of distrust. Though he did have a pleasant enough looking face in the potion master's eyes. His eyes emanated a radiant blue while the rest of his features lent the impression of him being slightly older. It struck Severus oddly at just how much he resembled his mother as opposed to his father.

"Muggles, what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It's a term meant for people who are not like you and me," Severus said as he circled Jack to stand directly in front of him. Still he remained where he sat, looking directly into Severus's eyes. Charlie was also following his movements closely with his eyes.

"What are you trying to get at, saying we are both the same?" muttered Jack with distrust.

"There are many people like us throughout the world," said Severus. "People who you would call 'gifted' with certain talents."

"I don't know what institution you work for, but I imagine this speech wasn't in the training manual they gave you," said Jack.

"On the contrary, this is exactly as it normally goes," Severus said in response to the boy's wit.

Jack continued to stare deep into Severus's eyes, trying desperately to figure out the mysterious man. But his face was like stone and Jack could not see past the surface. Though Jack could clearly see that the man was skilled in concealing himself, he still somewhat seemed sincere.

"This is what you would call the 'institution,'" Severus said as he took out Jack's Hogwarts acceptance letter from the inner pockets of his robe.

Jack tentatively reached up and took hold of the sealed parchment. He quickly pulled out the pages and scanned through them with fast moving eyes. Looking back up towards Severus, his breathing slightly heavier.

"This can't be real," Jack said.

"Oh but it is," Severus said, leaning down onto one knee to be at eye level. "That lingering feeling that you've carried your entire life is very real. The things beyond your reach that you know are there are real."

"You're lying," Jack said lowly, but doubt was prevalent in his voice.

In quaint response, Severus pulled out a small crystal phial filled with a dark green substance. With his other hand he brought forth his wand and pressed the tip onto the stopper. With both objects still inches away from Jack's face, Severus muttered an incantation out loud and transformed the phial into a rose.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and he stammered back with suprise. Charlie slithered back into his collar, making noticeable indentations in his clothes as he moved. Within a few seconds Jack had regained control over himself. Though he showed a bit of shame and embarrassment at having lost it, especially in front of someone else. Severus reached out to give Jack the rose, which he took after a moment of hesitation. Then he rose up to his full height.

"Your letter informed you that this is the last day for you to accept his offer. This is your choice, but let me tell you that this is a one time deal," said Severus.

Jack gently milled the crystal rose between his fingers. "And accepting will get me out of here?" he asked.

"Only in the summers will you have to return," said Severus.

Jack was silent as he pondered on his decision. Charlie wound down his arm, coming out at his wrist opening and looked up towards him. Jack closed his eyes and solemnly nodded.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Journey To Diagon Alley

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Harry Potter or anything else I write about.

Chapter 4

"I don't even know your name," Jack asked as the two wound down the staircases leading outside.

"Severus Snape, but to you the name is Professor Snape," said Severus.

"You're a professor? What is it that you teach?" Jack asked, his curiousity now unabashedly inflamed.

"This is not the best time for these questions," Severus answered, his eyes darting around at all the miserable young boys they were passing along the way.

Jack pressed his lips as he sublimely understood. Though for the remainder of the brisk walk through to building to the outside gates, his mind filled with dozens of new questions. All of which began compounding as his mind raced to try to learn everything at once.

A few moments later they walked down the porch steps leading to the rusty iron gate by the street. The same staff member that led Severus to the director leaned against the gatepost, a ring of keys spinning around his finger.

"Curfew is at four," said the staff member. "I imagine that you forgot that after spending so much time on the top floor eh?"

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly but kept his mouth shut. The man looked up and into Severus's eyes and sarcastically added. "Bring him back to us in one piece by then, will yer?"

With an idiotic grin the man slid the key in and swung open the gate. The two walked out and onto the street without paying the muggle anymore notice. They continued walking down the broken street, very few automobiles passing by. Walking in silence as Jack was still unsure as to whether or not the professor would answer his many questions. In the meantime he was enraptured at the sights around him, despite how miserable they were. He was free, at least somewhat.

"Here is good enough," Severus said before turning around to face the boy.

Jack felt a slight bit of apprehension at hearing those words and glared up at the man. They stood in an abandoned shop that was out of view from the quiet street. Gravity set in heavy as he thought in those moments that was a joke, a trap even. He really was insane, or at least would be going to a insane asylum. His feet were ready to run, to try and make it as far as he could before they caught him.

"Take hold of my arm, and hold on tightly," Severus said with his right arm hanging slightly away from his hip.

This was his chance to run, but for reason that Jack would not explain, he did not take the opportunity. He knew better than to trust the stranger, but some reason he did trust him. Even if it was only a little bit, it was enough that he did not take flight and bridged the gap of a few feet to take hold of his forearm.

"Tighter," Severus said as he felt the boy squeeze harder with both hands. "Don't let go and try to keep your stomach settled."

_Pop!_

Jack's legs spun around like he was holding onto a ridiculously fast moving circus wheel. It seemed as if the whole universe was spinning and twisting him in all directions at once. Upon opening his eyes, it looked the same as it felt.

The both landed safely on their feet in front of the wizarding bank called Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Moments after landing, Jack released his grip on Severus's arm and fell backwards. He would have landed hard and hit his head on the cobblestone street if Severus had not moved quickly and caught hold of him. He grabbed hold of his shirt with one hand and braced the back of his head with the other and slowly lowered him to the ground.

His eyes were half lidded as he was on the verge of passing out from the experience. Severus reached a hand into an interior pocket of his cloak to pull out a small vial of liquid. A few witches and wizards were already standing still on the street, observing the scene.

"Drink this down," Severus said after he pulled out the stopper and tilted the boy's head up.

The liquid traveled down Jack's throat easily enough at first. But once the bottle was tilted all the way up, his eyes opened and he coughed some of it back up. Though enough got into his system to re-awaken his mind and prevent him from passing out.

"What just happened?" Jack asked as Severus pulled him up.

"Your first apparition," responded Severus. "And at least you did not vomit."

End of Chapter 4


End file.
